


Kali: A Politician's Prey

by Jayslab



Category: RWBY
Genre: Assumed sembelence, Cheating, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, Lust induced frenzy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Netorare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayslab/pseuds/Jayslab
Summary: Kali takes a short break from her role as menagerie's ambassador and goes wondering around the halls of beacon.She finds a young innocent Ruby and decides to claim her for herself.After reading far to many of Izissia's amazing short stories, I got into the mood to write up another RWBY themed thing.As you know with my stories, contains copious amounts of girldick.(https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia)
Relationships: Kali Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Comments: 24
Kudos: 132





	Kali: A Politician's Prey

Kali Belladonna was wondering through the beautiful marbled halls of beacon academy. She was travelling the continent on a diplomatic mission to improve the relationship between the Faunus of menagerie and the humans of the greater continent. She quite often made diversions though vale for several reasons. Not only was it a very prosperous and beautiful place, but it was also the location of the prestigious school her daughter called home. It was refreshing to see her young beautiful smile; her joy somehow evaporating all of the fatigue from long Kali’s long journeys.

She had been exploring her way through the academy for a while, and as a diplomat, she wasn’t hindered by any guards or teachers, all just letting her pass with a gentle nod and a smile. She eventually came across what she was looking for, the dorm rooms. After a bit of searching she found her goal, the room leading to the dorm of team RWBY. Normally on visits she wouldn’t get to see team RWBY’s dorm, as Blake’s embarrassment would send them out to visit a restaurant before escorting her mother back to her fancy hotel.

Taking this rare occurrence of visiting without prior announcement, Kali decided she would go and do some ‘exploring’ of her daughters more personal life. She slowly pushed the large door open and called out a timid “Heelloo.” When there was no response she barged in with reinvigorated determination. The room was wider than she was expecting, but also nowhere as tidy as she had expected. Yesterday’s clothes were dashed across the floor as impatient teenagers do. She reached down to tidy up but then stopped herself. No one knew she was here, it would be best if Blake didn’t find out she had been snooping around in her business.

The beds had been moved into bunkbeds with Blake's precious books wedged under the legs. Kali chuckled and wondered how much convincing that had taken. She could easily tell which bunk belonged to Blake because her feline musk was coating it. In fact most of the room was embedded with her unique scent. She wondered if the rest of the girls with their human noses could even tell that Blake had marked them all as hers.

She could tell from the scent that Blake was about to come into heat again as all Faunus do. She chuckled to herself remembering the times before she had big strong Ghira to sate that itch. She’d spend all day prowling around the bars and clubs looking for absolutely anyone, man or woman, human or faunas, who would be willing to help try and satiate her built up lust. It must be torture for Blake, living in a room with three young girls all in their fertile prime.

Kali’s ears suddenly pricked to attention. Footsteps. She quickly slunk back into a corner and let the shadows envelope her. If one of the girls found her here she could try to explain her way out; if it was Blake there would be hell to pay; but if it was a staff member than it could be a political disaster. Faunas found creeping around in young girls’ bedroom.

Ruby came bursting through the door into her dorm room. She was exhausted from her day’s huntress training, with Professor Port being steadfast in practical learning. She had fought enough captured Grimm that she had pretty much single handily taken out an entire army. Only sharing the room with other girls she had no qualms about undressing in the open. She quickly unbuttoned her top and slid down her combat skirt, leaving her stood there in just her black tights. She enjoyed the feeling of the cool air whipping through the slightly open window and around her slender form, whisking away the sticky warmth and the sweat that had been trapped underneath her clothes.

A nose in the shadows twitched as it breathed deeply of the new scent flooding throughout the room.

Ruby felt her nipples stand painfully to attention as the cooler air bit down upon them. She reached down and grasped her palms around each budding breast. She pushed them up slightly hoping to get a little bit of jiggle, but they barely moved; regretfully still small, firm, and pert, barely filling a B cup. She never bothered wearing a bra because they weren’t big enough to bounce around and cause a nuisance in training. Yang her stupid big tittied sister on the other hand, had boob to spare. She relished in distracting the boys in sparring class as she swung her cleavage about in front of them. Getting in a cheap punch here and there whenever they stared a tiny bit too long.

Ruby pouted at the thought and stormed off towards the shower. A shadow following her.

The en-suites in beacon academy were actually very large. The co-ed rooms had cubicles for a bit of privacy but because team RWBY was comprised of entirely females, the room was a large open wet-room. On each side of the room was a large marble counter with two sinks embedded in it, for a total of four. Above each sink hung a giant mirror; perfect for the three girls in here who needed to get their hair perfect every day. Ruby walked over to her sink and reached into the cupboard underneath and pulled out her shampoo and shower gel. On the back wall of the room sprouted out four showerheads, which sat above a slightly sunken section of floor. Ruby turned on the shower and stepped back to let the water warm up. While she waited she bent over to pull off her tights and then throw them to the side.

Kali watched as the slender huntress in training made her way through the bathroom. She loved the way Ruby’s narrow hips tried to sway from side to side as she walked, but she was just too young and inexperienced. As Kali strode into the room behind her though, her wide mature MILF hips swung with such beauty and elegance, that it would make even the prim and proper Glynda Goodwitch blush with embarrassing thoughts. She took pause as Ruby bent forward to remove her tights, showing off her small but taut buttocks and giving a slight flash of her completely hairless slit beneath.

That slight tease really got Kali’s heartbeat going and her crotch tingling. You see menagerie is a matriarchal society; women were the lifeblood that kept the Faunus alive through their dark past. Ghira was the face of the country to the outside world, but Kali was the true power on the proverbial throne. And that meant, in a society of peoples all bearing animalistic traits, she was the Alpha. She could have any mate she pleased. She could take absolutely anyone she wanted and Ghira wouldn’t get a say. That said, she hadn’t done that in a very long time because she hadn’t needed too. He was perfect for her and she for him. But right now, halfway around the world, she needed something; and that something was young, supple and bent over right in front of her.

She walked up behind the young girl and placed her hands on her shoulders. Ruby’s skin was delightfully smooth as Kali’s fingers rubbed over it with feline grace. Ruby shrieked at the unexpected contact and jumped out of her skin. She jumped forward and spun around; surprise covering her face. Stood before her was a beautiful feline Faunus woman. “Mrs Belladonna?!” said Ruby, her voice high and uncontrolled. She had seen pictures of the belladonna matriarch in Blake’s photo albums and also seen her when they video called each other, even occasionally joining in the chat with Weiss and her sister. But she had never seen her in person! “Wha...what are you doing here?” Ruby stammered out, still trying to process the sudden shock and how she hadn’t heard her come in.

“Oh I was just looking around; I came by to say hi to my sweet daughter”. Kali looked Ruby’s naked form up and down. “You’re growing into a fine young lady I must say.”

Ruby’s face immediately shifted from shock to pure embarrassment as she suddenly remembered her state of dress and quickly scrambled to cover her breasts and genitals.

“Oh don’t be silly sweetie.” Said Kali in a very reassuring tone as she reached out and gently grasped Ruby’s wrists and pulled them down to her sides. “Where I’m from nudity isn’t something to be ashamed of! Think about it, some Faunus have horns so big they can’t wear hats, now think seriously about what someone with hedgehog spines would wear.” Ruby let out a little giggle as she imagined a porcupine type Faunus with tatters of a t-shirt hanging loosely off their body. “There see! Now stand proudly of what you have.” She stepped back and once again took in all the subtleties of Ruby’s young body. Narrow hips, taut pert breasts, and surprisingly toned abdominal muscles. She reached her hand out, tenderly feeling every slight ridge and bump as she slid her hand down Ruby’s slim yet toned belly.

Ruby was speechless; her teammate’s mother was touching her stomach while staring at her naked body. She didn’t know what to say or think. Then suddenly Kali stepped forward and pressed herself right up against Ruby; her large motherly breasts squishing warmly against Ruby’s slimmer form. Ruby put one leg back to balance herself as Kali suddenly reached one hand around the small of her back, and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Ruby’s mouth was violently filled with Kali’s rough feline tongue. She didn’t know how to react. She pushed Kali back with both arms and panickedly tried to come up with an excuse. “uumm, careful… you’ll get your lovely dress wet.” The taste of the mature Faunus’ saliva, still swirling around her in her mouth; clouding her senses.

“Oh you sweet dear. Thank you.” Without any hesitation and completely contrary to Ruby’s expectations, Kali raised her hands behind her neck, unfastened the top clasp of her dress, and let the whole loose fitting garment fall to the floor.

Ruby stood there stunned. She quickly managed to turn her head away and closed her eyes, but she had already seen everything. The image burned into her retinas. Kali’s curvy wide hips, trailing down into some thick powerful yet amazingly soft thighs. The way her breasts hung slightly, showing their maturity, while still looking wonderfully full and heavy. The way her cock just sat there in between her thighs.

“WAIT WHAT?” Ruby’s head darted forward once again, fixating on the monster Kali was wielding between her legs. “WW..wh.. why do you have that!?” Ruby had seen penises before; she was young and inexperienced, but not ignorant. “But you’re Blake’s mother!”

Kali cocked her hips to one side and grabbed a hold of her meaty package in her hand; she then lifted it up out of the way so Ruby could see right underneath her hefty package and at her moist dripping vagina. “They really don’t teach you much about the Faunus anymore do they. I’m the alpha, Ruby.” She let that stir inside the girls mind for a couple seconds. “Had you not noticed Blake always seeming to shower separately, or always waiting for everyone to leave before changing?”

“I always just thought she was shy!” Said Ruby quizzically, as if part of her reality had just been flipped on its head.

Kali chuckled at that. “Well yes I suppose she is, but it’s also because she too has the birth right to become the next alpha.” Kali emphasised the fact by slapping her wide fat cock into her palm, as if showing off its sheer weight and power.

“What does that mean?” said Ruby with curiosity and innocence.

“What it means little miss Rose, is that I am equipped to Breed … whoever … I … damn … well … please.” Each and every word emphasised by her beautifully seductive voice and a powerful yet sultry step forward.

Fear spread through Ruby’s eyes, but her mind got caught on that word, replaying that word over and over again; breed, breed, breed. She didn’t realise it, but suddenly a cold shiver went up her spine as she had been walked right up against the wall. The way the water poured from the shower and rolled down Kali’s striking and voluptuous form was breath-taking. Kali gently grabbed both of Ruby’s hands and pinned them to the wall above her. Now that Kali’s intentions had become crystal clear Ruby tried to scream out. But once again, Kali pressed her lips into Ruby’s and locked their mouths into an intense and passionate kiss.

Ruby’s mind started to flutter and her heart started to throb. Even through the perfumed aromas of her soaps, she could still smell the potent musk coming off this alpha ‘female’; hell she didn’t even know whether Kali even counted as female. All she knew is that one side of her was screaming in sheer terror, and the other side, her deeper more baseline female side, wanted, no… needed, to let this alpha impregnate her young fertile body.

Ruby emitted a surprised yelped past the feline tongue lashing about wildly in her mouth, when she felt an overwhelming warmth press itself against her thighs. Kali kept Ruby’s arms pinned with one hand, as she used her other hand to line up her slowly throbbing meat with the thigh gap Ruby’s slender frame so graciously provided. With an agonisingly slow thrust, Kali moaned in bliss as Ruby’s tender young thighs enveloped her fat shaft. The way her cock just sunk in between the soft malleable flesh was euphoric. She loved how she could feel the growing heat radiating from Ruby’s pussy and spreading against the top of her cock. The dominant Faunus woman started to slowly rub her hardening meat against the soft pussy of the young woman, loving as the immature genitals dripped as much femme fluids onto her shaft as possible. As if trying its best to lubricate and ready itself to be bust open by a cock that it knew was far too big for her virgin slit.

After a minute or so of turning Ruby’s crotch into a sopping mess of female arousal and precum, Kali grabbed Ruby tight to her chest, spun around without breaking their passionate kiss and started marching back towards the main bedroom. Ruby found it incredibly hard stumbling backwards, trying her hardest not to trip over, due to Kali’s cock still being firmly lodged between her thighs; causing every step to aggressively grind their genitals together and send shudders of pleasure cascading down her spine.

Several seconds later, Ruby found the back of her calves catch against the frame of her own bed and she fell backwards onto the soft mattress; her imposing assailant followed suit and fell on top of her, pinning her down.

Kali loved the sensations of this warm wet pseudo cunt that Ruby’s soaking wet and deliciously supple thighs had created, but it was time for some real tightness. She stood up off the bed and grabbed Ruby by the hips, with very little effort she flipped Ruby over and then turned her ninety degrees so she was facing away from the wall and towards the door. Kali then climbed onto the bed behind the slender teen, kneeling on top of Ruby’s favourite pillow; lowing herself for a moment and letting her nuts hang down, embedding their scent into the soft fabric.

She then raised herself up and then grabbed hold of the slightly dazed girl’s hips and pulled them up so her tight pussy met the broad tip of Kali’s cock. With Ruby now in a face down, ass up position, Kali pushed herself forward, slowly, deliberately, and without remorse. Ruby’s pussy lips slowly spread apart as Kali’s fat cock forced its way inside. With only the tip throbbing inside her, Ruby’s body finally realised this wasn’t going to fit. She screamed “Wait it’s too big” but it was too late, Kali was the alpha and she wasn’t about to stop because her bitch didn’t want it.

With a single bed rattling thrust, Kali brutally buried herself as far into Ruby’s tight pussy as she could. Ruby screamed out in pain. Kali’s nose twitched… a waft of iron? She looked down as a single drop of blood ran gently down Ruby’s thigh. Any other day and she might have felt guilt at robbing the young girl of her first time. But right now, she was in charge, and she was about to use this supple body to her hearts content.

Kali reaffirmed her grip and slowly withdrew herself from the tight orifice; loving the sensation as each soft fold inside that tight cunt gripped onto her fat shaft, threatening to not let go. Ruby realised her lungs had begun to ache; she had been holding her breath, concentrating on the abrupt and painful ‘fullness’ she was experiencing. She refocused her mind as she felt the overwhelming internal pressure thankfully subsiding, as Kali pulled her unbelievably thick breed-pole out; inch by agonisingly slow inch. But as she relaxed her body, she too was subjected to the feeling of Kali’s fat cock scrapping and tugging on every slight bump and fold inside her previously unexplored vagina. It was such a tight fit that the friction was threatening to drag Ruby’s abused pussy inside out. When finally only the bulbous tip was all that remained inside her, she let out a long sigh followed by a deep and purposeful inhale.

Just as the cold air kissed at the fluids on the tip of her cock, Kali rammed her battering ram home again. Ruby tried to scream out but it just dryly caught in her throat, producing nothing more than a pained whimper. Kali grasped Ruby hips harder and started to pick up a rhythm. Slowly accelerating until Ruby was pretty much being frantically pounded into the bed frame itself. Each crash of Kali’s hips into Ruby’s little bubble butt accompanied by a wet squelch; owed to the fact Ruby was absolutely soaking with feminine honey from their foreplay in the shower. The repeated impacts churning Ruby’s soaking wet pussy into mush. Kali’s pussy crushing thrusts were so violent and rough that Ruby’s face was scraped forward along the bed. Every several seconds Kali had to reaffirm her grip and drag the needy bitch back towards her unrelenting hips.

Ruby’s ears pricked up; somehow through her half comatose state and over the cacophony of wet slaps created by raw flesh on flesh, she managed to hear a noise. Footsteps. Ruby quickly turned over her shoulder to look into the eyes of the lady currently violating her previously virgin pussy and spreading her insides painfully wide. “Please ... stop... someone…coming” she could only squeeze in a word every time Kali withdrew her cock because she was given no time before it would once again slam inside her and crush her innards with such force it knocked the words right out of her lungs. Each of Ruby’s words became progressively more panicked as the footsteps grew closer and closer. But Kali never stopped her violent impacts, either seeming not to notice or just full on not caring; all she wanted, was to pump her waiting load deep inside this perfect little body.

Then the door burst open in typical boisterous Yang style and Blake came timidly wondering in behind her.

“Nooo Yang! Don’t look at me!” screamed a fearful Ruby, tears streaming down her face.

“hmmm, She isn’t here…” said Yang to Blake. “Where could she and Weiss be?”

Ruby looked at her sister as her face contorted into pure confusion. Then she heard a terrible laughing coming from the person who was relentlessly pounding her sore aching pussy into submission.

“They can’t see or hear you little one. My semblance takes care of that. But ohh, ever since your sister walked in, you’ve been clenching my cock no stop.” Kali said with a teasing giggly voice. She slapped Ruby’s taut buttcheek hard and then slammed her cock as deep as possible; spreading out Ruby as wide as possible.

“You see my daughter and I can both obfuscate ourselves. Where Blake masks her presence with a dust based afterimage. I can remove my presence completely by creating a void in the perception of anyone I want. After all, we can’t have ‘politician fucks schoolgirl’ as tomorrows headline.”

“But oh, maybe you actually want to get caught by your dear older sister. Let her watch as you are ravished by such a big mean cock. You are squeezing so deliciously tight.” Kali let her words simmer in Ruby’s mind as she looked up to inspect the two girls who just entered. Both who were currently looking around for their missing teammates.

“Your dumb blonde bimbo of a sister really does have some very big cow tits for her age. I saw you fantasizing before you got into the shower.”

Ruby’s face flustered even brighter red. The embarrassment of being caught overwhelming the current situation.

“I bet you’re jealous of how close my daughter is to her, of how much attention she must get because of those things. I bet Blake can grope those big cow tits of Yang’s whenever she likes. Oh your pussy seemed to like that thought. Oh! So you’re not just jealous of her breasts, your jealous that they aren’t yours! I bet you’ve imagined yourself running up to her and burying yourself in those giant soft orbs.” Kali evilly laughed as she spoke such dirty and taboo thoughts right into Ruby’s mind.

Ruby’s body tensed up immediately, her legs straightened out sideways and pushed her ass up high in the air. “That’s it, cum all over my cock!” Kali thrust as hard as she could into Ruby’s cunt, having to push much harder than before because the tight orifice was contracting and spasming with incredible force, before it suddenly let forth a torrent of fem juices, squirting all over Kali’s nuts while also completely covering Ruby’s bed.

Kali just held Ruby’s hips firmly, staying buried as deep within the orgasming girl as she could; riding out Ruby’s spectacular spasms. Loving the feeling as Ruby’s pussy rhythmically contracted around her thick shaft.

As Ruby lay there shaking in bliss, Yang and Blake finished looking around the dorm and both headed back toward the door. Just before they left Blake turned to look into the room once again. Something just didn’t feel right. Ruby’s clothes were here, she could have sworn that even though Ruby always left her clothes lying around, they were the ones she had been wearing today. And there was another thing that she just couldn’t shake. There was a very faint trace of her mother’s scent. But she hadn’t messaged Blake to say she was coming? It was emanating from the bathroom, Blake shrugged it off, one of the girls could have bought themselves a new perfume; but the weirdest part was that the scent vanished as you passed back into the bedroom, as if it had never been there. Blake couldn’t understand why but the room just gave off an aura of such mal intent, she felt very uncomfortable.

Kali looked directly into her daughters eyes. She firmly grasped Ruby’s slender hips and once again began to slowly move her cock; not breaking her eye contact with her oblivious daughter. “Wait… please” said Ruby her throat horse “I’m still too sensitive”.

Kali ignored her pitiful breeding sow’s words and brutally rammed her rock hard fuckstick home. Ruby’s eyes rolled up into the back of her head; the powerful physical and emotional torment finally proving too much for her fragile underaged mind.

It seemed that a switch had also been flipped in Kali’s mind; she was no longer just the alpha breeding one of her many whores, she was in the mood for something much more derogatory to get her rocks off.

“That’s right, stay and watch as I break your little friend into my cumslut. I know you can’t see it, but you can sense something can’t you. Something that gets you all hot under the collar. You used to love it when I would fuck your little chameleon slut of a best friend right in front of you. You used to walk around the house so confused as to why you had such a raging hard on.” Kali spat with such malice.

“Come on if you’re going to become an alpha like me you have to use that birth right! Grab that blonde cow, drag her in here and make her yours, don’t pussy around with her. Break her open like this little bitch here.” Kali slapped Ruby so hard her ass immediately came up with a perfect red handprint.

“Every time Ilia came round for a sleep over, I used to wrangle that bitch into the standing prison guard position and fuck her brains out right over your sleeping face. It used to get me so hard to see that pathetic whore’s juices dripping onto your sleeping face.”

Blake’s eyes swept the room once again, her attention fixating particularly onto Ruby’s empty bed. She couldn’t understand why the very faint smell of her own mother was filling her with such an overwhelming lust. She knew her heat was building up and due to erupt soon, but this was stronger than normal. Blake quickly slunk out of the doorway and back into the corridor, shutting the door behind her and trapping the malicious aura inside.

Ruby barely heard Blake shout “Yang wait up!” as their voices trailed off into the distance. Her teammates leaving her there, at the mercy of Kali’s brutal unending lust.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't Kali's normal demenour but i took the controlling theme and ran wild with it. Also what did you think of her semblence? do you think it's close or completely wrong?  
> I hope you enjoyed it anyway!
> 
> As always feel free to email me any artworks and the likes to Jayslab@mail.com
> 
> The next chapter to little regrets has been a bit delayed as i have taken on my largest commision ever. hopefully i'll have it wrapped up shortly in the new year.  
> Happy Holiday's to you all!


End file.
